When Two Worlds Collide
by megamatchmaker
Summary: Multiple one-shots sequel to 'When Opposites Attract'. Certain points of this story will confuse you if you haven't read the first story. Draco Malfoy/Anya Collins (OC) World of HP and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. All original characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**_MMM: Here's... Johnny! Actually, here's me. *giggles* Hey there, you guys! I'm really happy to see you all again! It's been a while. Like I promised, here is the sequel to 'When Opposites Attract'. *squeals* God, it feels so good to be writing and posting again. It felt unnatural to not do any posting. I'm going to warn you in advance though- the posting of this story is not going to be scheduled like the first one was originally. There will be no reason or rhyme to the updates. They'll just happen when they happen. Sorry if that disappoints you._**

**_So now, I'm just going to pass you along to the main people of this story. Please give a warm welcome to Anya and Draco!_**

**_*Anya and Draco appear*_**

**_AC: Hey everyone! Long time no see. Hope you all enjoyed your Christmas holiday and the beginning of the new year. As Nancy's mentioned (several) times in the past, this story is pretty much a bunch of random moments in our lives during the 19 years after the final battle. As to be expected, there will be romance, comedy, drama, and pretty much all the usual kind of moments that... pretty much everyone experiences in life._**

**_DM: That's right. There's certainly never a dull moment with us. *holds Anya close* Thank Merlin for that._**

**_AC: Aww! You big softie. *kisses Draco's cheek*_**

**_MMM: Well then, I guess there's only one thing left to do- begin the story! You know the disclaimer- it's in the summary._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1 The Big Move<strong>

**July 1****st****, 1999**

"Phew!" Anya sighed as she placed the last box down. Wiping the thin sheen of perspiration from her brow, she looked around at the sea of cardboard boxes and even thought it was a complete mess, she smiled at the fact that this was her new house- her home. A place of her own where she could make her own memories. Smiling, she cut through the tape of the box marked 'MEMORIES' and began to carefully unpack the little trinkets and mementos along with picture frames.

Anya couldn't help but chuckle as she unwrapped one of her favorite photos of her and her best friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The four of them had been friends for years and they'd been through everything together: from werewolves to giant snakes, crazy wizards to dragons… She could hardly keep track of it all. They ran around Europe searching for pieces of the soul of the most dangerous wizard of all time and defeated him. A few scrapes and bruises were earned along the way, but they did it.

Anya smiled as she held the picture frame in her hand. The magical photo was of the four friends on graduation day from Hogwarts. Harry and Ron hadn't completed their final year as they had been accepted into early admissions for an Aurors program, but came to celebrate the girls' graduation. The miniature images of the Golden Quartet silently laughed and smiled as their fellow graduates celebrated behind them. Anya's picture-self jumped onto Harry's back and he ran around the courtyard, laughing the whole time while their other friends were busy making out with each other. With another light chuckle, Anya placed the picture down on the mantle beside another important picture.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Anya let out a giggle as kisses were placed along the back of her neck and on the shell of her ear. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him. "You know," Draco Malfoy began when they pulled apart to breathe. "If it were anyone else that told me I would be doing this myself, I'd tell them that they were bloody mental. But because it's you, I guess I can make an exception."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you very much," she teased back. "But what's the big deal about it?"

"The fact that we don't have to actually do this by hand," he insisted. "We do have magic, if you haven't forgotten, and we don't have neighbors, muggles or otherwise. So there's no reason that we can't just use said magic to do all this moving and unpacking for us. Who exactly are you trying to impress, love?"

Anya sighed. "There's no trying to impress, Draco. I _like_ doing things for myself. It gives me a sense of accomplishment when I do something without magic. Draco, this is our home now. Don't you want to actually set it up yourself?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "The only thing I want right now is to have my girl in my arms. What else matters more than that?" he asked as he walked backwards to the couch and flopped down on it, pulling Anya with him so that she landed on his lap. Anya giggled again at her boyfriend's silly antics and snuggled into his embrace. "I see you found our picture," he commented as he nodded towards the second photo on the mantelpiece.

Anya smiled at the memories the picture held and she couldn't help but tease him. "Of course I did. I mean, I look absolutely fabulous in it: perfect hair and make-up, an amazing dress, great shoes…" Her teasing was cut off when Draco started to tickle her sides mercilessly. "Alright! Alright!" she gasped out through her laughing and he stopped after with him hovering over her on the couch. "_And_ the perfect date really made the night too," she added.

"I know the feeling…" Draco smiled before letting out a loud sigh. "You know… I was rather nervous that night."

Anya gave him a mock-gasp. "_You_? Nervous? I _never_ would have guessed!" she said sarcastically. "I mean, you were only stumbling over every other word that night, not to mention that you nearly face-planted twice."

"Well what do you expect? I was getting up the courage to ask a very important question," Draco defended himself.

Anya had to agree with him on that one.

"You know, most girls worry about things like not getting anything on their dress or breaking the heel of their shoes. Some girls even worry about if their date is going to try to get them in a hotel room on prom night. But of course, you just had to go and break traditions by asking me to move in with you," she laughed. "You just love to keep me on my toes, don't you?"

"What do you think?" Draco grinned before leaning in to kiss her.

It didn't matter how long they'd been together or how many times they've kissed, Anya would always start to get light-headed when he'd kiss her like this: the kind that makes your toes curl and you forget your name. Eventually, the need for air hit her hard and she pulled away. Draco gasped for air as he rested his forehead against her collarbone. "Ok… Maybe we should take a little breather," she suggested.

"Yeah," Draco agreed though he made no move to sit back up. It wasn't until Anya gently pushed against his chest when he actually pulled away. "Sorry," the blonde blushed while trying to tame his hair that his girlfriend had just run her fingers through.

Anya chuckled and pushed herself back up into a sitting position. "It's alright," she said. "Why don't we get back to work then?" she suggested.

"I've got a better idea," Draco announced as he quickly stood up. "We are going to go out for a night on the town," he said.

Anya shook her head in amusement and stood up in front of him. "You know we can't. We still have all pictures to hang up, carpets to be put down, and we still need to put the bed together. There's no time to go for a 'night on the town'," she told him.

Draco grinned. "Is that so?" he asked.

It was the that Anya noticed that boxes were unpacking themselves, items floating into their respective places, and the empty boxes were folding themselves. "Hey! No fair!" she huffed, yanking her new wand that he sneaked from her pocket from Draco's hand. "Didn't I just say we were going to do this by ourselves?" she reminded him, the spell now broken and the throw pillows and blankets plopping down on the floor.

Draco groaned in frustration and pulled Anya closer. "Anya… We have plenty of time to keep moving things around to make this house our home," he told her. Anya got a little shiver of delight when he said 'our home'. "Come on! It's our first night here! Don't you want to make it memorable?" he asked.

"Oh…" Anya groaned. She tried to ignore the puppy dog stare he was giving her- hell, she _taught_ him that one- but when he began to whimper like a wounded animal, she felt the last of her resolve crumble. "Alright, alright! But no super expensive restaurants or fancy clubs, understood?" she warned him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Draco sighed. Then suddenly, his famous Malfoy smirk came back on his face. And without any kind of warning, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, bent down to hook the other arm under her knees, and then picked her up. Ignoring the squealing witch in his arms, he carried her bridal style upstairs to the master bedroom. Anya saw that the room was already completely prepared- bed made and everything- and she gave her boyfriend a look. "What?" he smirked. Anya just rolled her eyes.

"I still feel bad that your mom wouldn't let me help pay for our new place," she said as Draco sat her on the bed. Her old dorm room back at Hogwarts would have easily fit into their bedroom's walk-in closet; Gryffindor common room would have fit into the actual bedroom.

Draco simply chuckled and headed over to the closet where he began searching through the clothes hanging on his side. "You don't need to feel bad about anything. Mum adores you- practically like her own daughter. So if she wants to spoil you with things, why deny her?" he asked. He then held up a dark red shirt and black slacks.

Anya shook her head at the outfit and let out a sigh. "How about the fact that her son keeps spoiling me with little gifts practically every day. I feel silly accepting all of them when I really didn't do anything to deserve them." Seeing him reaching for another suit, Anya let out a huff and got up. Walking over to his side, she playfully slapped his hand away from the clothes and began to rummage through them, grabbing a baby blue shirt, jeans, and navy blue blazer as she went. "There- not too dressy but still has style," she commented.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What would I do without you?" he teased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MMM: Yay! First chapter down- moving in together! Can it get any cuter? Of course, I had to give it the MMM flare by making it an original way to ask. It wouldn't be a MMM story if I didn't!<strong>_

_**Let me know what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MMM: *shivers* Gosh, it is cold here! I'm up to my chin in comforters and sweaters, I've got two layers of fuzzy socks on, and I still feel like I might as well have just jumped into the Arctic ocean in a bikini! What the hell is going on?**_

_**AC: You're guess is as good as mine.**_

_**MMM: Thanks Anya... :P Big help.  
><strong>__**  
>Anyway... I figured that today would be as good as any to update the story. It would be something to make people's day after having been out in this... miserable weather.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Big News!<strong>

**July 10****th****, 1999**

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Draco groaned.

Anya rolled her eyes at him. "Don't even try that with me, buster! You and I both know that you just love to visit Cathy as much as I do. That kid has you wrapped around her little finger so tightly, I'm surprised you haven't snapped it off!" She suddenly stopped, pulling Draco to a halt as well. "Should I be worried that my little cousin might steal you?" she teased.

Draco chuckled at the adorable face his girlfriend pulled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. "Hardly. It's more like I should be worried that some good-looking bloke would come flying in, sweep you off your feet and take you away from me," he told her.

"Well, I have had some very interesting offers…" Anya commented, though Draco knew her well enough to know that she was just riling him up. Letting out another hearty laugh, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips before tucking her into his side and continuing up the driveway and around back.

"Anya, Draco! You made it!" Anya's Auntie Joy greeted them, her husband Joseph behind her.

"Hey Auntie Joy, Uncle Joe. Sorry if we're a little late- apparition across oceans is a lot harder than one town to the next in the same country," Anya apologized as she pulled away from Draco and gave her relatives a hug.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed anything," Joseph Martin chuckled as he led his niece to the backyard where the party was.

Auntie Joy smiled at the blonde wizard as she pulled him in a motherly-like hug. "It's wonderful to see you again, Draco. Look at you- you've gotten so tall! How are you?" she asked as she pulled away and led him around back.

Draco gave a light shrug. "I'm alright… I've been rather busy with work now, but I'm a lot better now." He smiled as he watched Anya play with her cousin Brad's toddler. "Truth is I've never been better."

Auntie Joy grinned in return, following his line of sight to where her niece was playing with her grandson. "So I've heard… I'm surprised my brother actually agreed to let Anya move in with you," she commented. "Rick is awfully protective of her- always has been. When he told me that she was going to be living with you in another country, I thought aliens had abducted my brother and replaced him with a look-alike."

Draco laughed. "He did try to come after me with a knife, if that makes it any better," he commented. A small shiver went up and down his spine at the memory: that crazed, murderous look in the older man's eyes could have had You-Know-Who running for cover. If it hadn't have been for the two women standing there to reason with their father/husband, Rick Collins would most likely have killed him.

"Drake!" a voice called out seconds before Draco was nearly tackled to the ground. "You made it! Awesome!" Cathy cheered as she hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you to, Cathy," Draco chuckled as he returned the hug. "Sorry to say, but I can't pick you up like I use to anymore." Pulling away, he plucked the tiny wrapped box from his back pocket and held it out to her. "Happy Birthday."

Grinning from ear to ear, she accepted the gift. "Thanks- that's so sweet." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along. "Come on! Lunch is almost ready!"

Seeing the rest of the Martin family along with Anya and her parents brought back memories of the first time Draco had been with them all back when he and Anya had been partnered for a summer program the school had provided years back. It was great to feel that sense of complete tranquility and happiness. Having grown up in a rich family as an only child, Draco had been denied nothing but never truly felt the kind of love and compassion he felt here. His mother had been the only one to truly care about him. He really needed to bring her here sometime.

"Hey there, handsome," Anya smiled as she placed little Peter back down on his feet so he could walk to his mom and dad. Ignoring the dark look from her own father, she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry- Dad has been told to promise that he'll behave and not go wielding any sharp instruments, or Mom's going to let him have it big time," she whispered as she led him to the buffet table and grabbed a couple plates, handed one to him, and began to load some food on hers.

"Yeah, sure…" Draco replied uneasily as Rick Collins made a show of pointing at his eyes before pointing at Draco, signaling that he was watching Draco like a hawk. The older man only stopped when his wife elbowed him in the gut. Sensing the tension between her brother and niece's boyfriend, Auntie Joy was quick to tug Rick with her to the grill and away from the magical family members.

The afternoon went surprisingly well: burgers and hot-dogs followed by potato sack races and water balloon fights. Karaoke war nearly lasted two solid hours thanks to the little kids demanding for another try. Auntie Joy was smart: she brought the cake out and the kids settled down.

That's when it happened.

The first slice had just been cut and served when a small barn owl flew out from the trees. Normally, this sort of thing wouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone: living in the outer parts of town made if a very common thing. But instead of continuing on its way, the owl began to descend, and everyone knew something was up. But before they could move, the owl dropped something from its beak that fell right into Cathy's lap.

It was a letter, faded yellow paper and a purple wax seal.

Cathy looked down at the letter in stunned silence before glancing up expectantly at Anya and Draco. With a smile and nod of encouragement from her cousin, the just turned eleven year-old tore at the envelope eagerly. Draco would never admit it out loud that he had become very emotional at that moment, but a lone tear betrayed him as it leaked out the corner of his eye. He smiled at the little girl as her big blue eyes grew wider as she read. When she finally reached the bottom, she spoke up. "I got in," she whispered.

"Got in where, honey?" Auntie Joy asked.

Cathy's older sister Debbie took the letter from the stunned tween and read through. "_'Dear Ms. Martin, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,'_" she read out loud. "Hey, isn't that-" she began.

"Sure is," Draco quickly answered.

"Looks like your life is about to take a big turn," Anya grinned through watery eyes.

"Oh… my… God! This is so cool!" Cathy cheered. Turning to her parents, she unleashed the power of her cute pleading eyes. "Can I go? Oh please, please, please! I promise I'll study like crazy and I'll stay out of trouble! _PLEASE?!_" she begged.

They both smiled. "I don't see why not," Auntie Joy said. Taking the letter from her older daughter, her smile turned into a frown. "But I don't know where we're going to get you all those school supplies. I mean, I've never even heard of these books before. And between my working at the firm, your father at the station… I'm not sure we'll be able to find them in time."

"There's a special block about half an hour from our place that sells all the things she's going to need," Draco said.

"And I don't start college until September- I can take her there," Anya quickly added.

"Don't get me wrong- I'm happy for Cathy and all, but how exactly are you going to pay for all this? Don't you need 'magic money' or something to buy magical items?" Debbie asked.

"The banks in the wizarding world are a lot like any other: they'll exchange non-magical world money for galleons, sickles, and knuts- wizard currency," Anya's mother explained, having a first-hand experience from when her daughter went to Hogwarts.

"Draco couldn't help but smirk a little. "Actually, you don't have to worry about that." Seeing the sea of confused faces at the table, he stood up and walked over to the table of wrapped gifts, picked the one from him and brought it to Cathy. "I think you can open this now," he told her. Carefully unwrapping the silver paper, she pulled off the lid and plucked out what was inside: a small gold key and a piece of paper. "That is the key to your vault in Gringott's bank back in Diagon Alley," he explained. Turning to the tween's shocked parents, he said, "I'd like to help pay for Cathy's education, if you'd allow it." Stunned by generosity, they simply nodded and Draco smiled in return before going back to sit beside Anya.

"You knew?" Anya asked as soon as he sat down.

Draco gave a light shrug. "Well, I may or may not have a certain connection in the Ministry that was willing to tell me in advance," he said with a smirk.

A light chuckle bubbled from Anya's lips and she leaned in to kiss him lightly. "Like I said- wrapped around her little finger," she teased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MMM: And here we go! A new chapter done.<strong>_

_**CM: I'm going to Hogwarts! *does happy dance***_

_**MMM: That's right, kiddo. You're going to study to be a witch.**_

_**DeM: Like that's much of a difference than usual.**_

_**CM: *glares at sibling* Shut up, Debbie!**_

_**AC: Come on guys, cool it! Don't ruin today.**_

_**MMM: While these three go at it, I'm going to call it a day and go take care of a few things around the house. See you soon!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MMM: Hi there! I figured that it's been a while since I updated last and so I decided to add a new chapter today.**_

_**AC: Cool! 'House Warming'... Funky chapter title. What's this one about?**_

_**MMM: You'll find out in a few seconds, Anya. But what does it sound like to you?**_

_**AC: Sounds to me like something people give you when you move into a new house or something.**_

_**MMM: Exactly. Now don't spoil it all on our lovely readers, alright? Let them read it for themselves.**_

_**AC: Alright.**_

_**MMM: And places, please! Action!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 House Warming<strong>

**July 22****nd****, 1999**

"Thank you, this looks great," Anya complimented as she was handed yet _another_ bowl of potato salad. "Please, help yourselves: we've got plenty of sodas and water, juice for the kids, beer for the adults. There are lots of snacks and the burgers will be ready soon. Enjoy!" she smiled before heading to the buffet table to put the bowl down with all the others.

"Anya!" The auburn haired witch looked up from arranging things so that it would all stay on the table to see a familiar head of raven black hair come flying straight at her.

"Vi! Oh my gosh, I've missed you!" Anya laughed as she pulled the Irish beauty into a hug. Violet Smith had been a good friend to Anya for several years, having kept an eye out for her family while Anya had been off searching for horcruxes. Not to mention that if it hadn't of been for Vi, they wouldn't be here to celebrate this house warming party. Vi had been the one to push Anya into giving Draco a chance all those years ago.

"It's so good to see you!" Vi gushed as they hugged and squealed like school girls. "It's been too long."

"I know, right? But between my getting ready for college and moving into here, and you're planning your wedding… there just hasn't been any time, really," Anya commented. "But at least you made it for today."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Vi's fiancé, Ivan, said as he came up behind Vi. "Here. We brought you a little something," he added as he held out a beautiful bamboo plant, its greenery decorated with the intricately-painted pot it sat in and golden-colored stones that hid the roots.

"It's beautiful!" Anya beamed as she accepted the gift. Feeling those familiar arms wrap around her from behind, she smiled. "I take it that you're the one behind this masterpiece, Ms. Green Thumb?" she teased her friend. Vi had always been the herbology whiz- she and another friend, Neville Longbottom, were even planning on opening a little shop together.

Vi smiled in response. "Sure did. Ivan's mother gives pottery lessons and I decided to take a few to try and bond with my future in-law. That particular piece right there is one of my better attempts," she laughed.

"Well, it's better than- Oh, bloody hell! What is she doing here?!" Draco growled.

Three other sets of eyes turned and watched as a beautiful blonde woman stood by the open gate, glancing around at the sea of unfamiliar faces. The woman in question was none other than Lucy Heller, former rival-turned friend of Anya's. Anya was glad to see her.

Apparently, she was the only one.

"Oh, that little conniving- How the hell did she find you guys?!" Vi growled out as she moved to go and most likely drag Lucy out to the streets by her hair… or just beat her to a bloody pulp. "Don't worry Anya. I'll take care of-"

"You will not be taking care of anything, Violet Smith!" Anya insisted as she quickly handed the vase back to Ivan and grabbed her friend's arm to stop her in her tracks. "Lucy was invited, just like you were. And I don't take kindly to my guests beating each other up like a couple of piñatas!"

At Anya's announcement, Vi's murderous expression turned into a stunned, choked gasp as she was pulled to a halt. "Are you joking?" she asked. When Anya shook her head no, Vi's green eyes grew twice as big. "Do I need to remind you that she was nothing a complete bi- B-I-T-C-Hto you back in New York?" Vi reminded her, catching herself from swearing with little kids running around. "The names, the insults? The nasty tricks she pulled on you?"

"Not to mention that she had every other kid our age shun you?" Draco added.

"Look, I know my past with Lucy is terrible at its best, but we buried that hatchet a long time ago," Anya reasoned.

"And you didn't bury it in her skull?" Draco glared at the blonde woman, his arms tightening around Anya's waist protectively.

Anya looked over her shoulder and gave her boyfriend a look. "Shouldn't you be minding the grill? If those burgers burn, it won't be pretty," she warned him.

Draco shook his head. "Harry's taking care of them for me. You know I'm better at cooking in an actual kitchen than a barbeque. Besides, we both know he's better at hamburgers than I am. Remember that time we went to his place last week for lunch?"

Vi's eye grew even wider, if that was even possible. "Hold on here! First you tell me that you and Lucy Heller are chummy buddy-buddies, but now Harry and Draco are civilized with each other because they want to? I must be dreaming!" she exclaimed.

Anya rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour. It wasn't her fault that Lucy never came up in the conversations they had on the phone every now and then. Most of the time, they talked about things like flower arrangements or what would be the better china pattern for which table cloth. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she grabbed the vase back from Ivan and passed it to Draco. "Can you take this into the house?" she asked him before she walked over to Lucy.

"Hey there, Anya," Lucy greeted as she gave the witch a one-armed hug while balancing a tray on her other arm. "I stopped by a bakery down the street and got something. Hope they're good." She held up the tray of baked goods.

"Beats another potato salad," Anya joked, causing the two of them to burst into giggles. "They look delicious. Let's go put them inside the house before the little kids see them and attack," she suggested. "Did you have a hard time finding the place?"

Lucy shook her head as they stopped into the kitchen to put the pastries away. "No, it was pretty easy. Thanks for inviting me, by the way." As they stepped back through the door to outside, they were greeted by two nasty scowls from Draco and Vi and a rather confused Ivan who Vi practically dragged away. Draco just continued to glare at Lucy before heading off to the grill where Harry was casually flipping the burger patties. "They don't like me," Lucy grimaced.

Anya waved it off as she led her friend to the buffet table. "Don't worry about them- they'll come around eventually," she said as she prepared two plastic cups of her party punch and handed one to the blonde woman.

"I'm not surprised that those two still hate me," Lucy stated as she took a sip from her drink. "I was constantly flirting with one and practically getting into fist fights with the other. I wasn't called 'Lucy-fer' for nothing."

Anya grimaced into her cup. She never told Lucy that she was the one who came up with that nickname. "It's just gonna take some time, is all. Once they get to know the real you, they'll see that you're not that bad." She grimaced again. "Not that you're 'bad' or anything like that- I just mean that you weren't nice- Wait! That's not what I meant either! I- Can we change the subject before I embarrass myself even worse?" she begged, her face now as red as the drink cup in her hand.

Lucy laughed it off as she grabbed a carrot stick from the platter. "I got my first letter from Kwikspell."

"So you're taking the courses after all?" Kwikspell was a special magic program for those who are born into wizarding families but have no powers- aka squib- so that they could learn the basics of magic. Though Lucy was a half-blooded witch, her muggle father had refused to allow her to learn magic. Anya had mentioned it once for if Lucy ever decided to give it a try; seemed she did.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, it's ok, but so far, it's all 'correct how to hold the wand' and stuff like that. It's a little boring."

"I could always teach you a few spells- protection charms and the works," Anya offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Lucy smile. "And on another note, I got accepted at NYU," she said with a smile.

"You got in? That's great, Lucy! I'm so happy for you. When did you find out?" Anya asked.

"Got my letter in last week," Lucy replied. "Apparently, they saw real potential in my photographs and they're even going to put some in the next showcase."

"Ooh-la-la!" Anya grinned.

"Careful there, Anya. Not everyone here knows that much French," a voice spoke up from behind them. Turning around, Anya smiled at the sight of another good friend of hers, Tyler Talbot. When they pulled apart from hugging, Anya saw how his attention was solely on the blonde woman beside her. "I thought I knew all of Anya's friends from school. I know I would have remembered a face that lovely."

Seeing how the blush bloomed across Lucy's face at the stranger's words, Anya smirked. "Oh, she didn't go to Hogwarts. Lucy, I'd like you to meet Tyler Talbot, the man who makes the best hot chocolates for miles from here. Tyler, this is Lucy Heller, she's a friend of mine from back in the States. But you'll have to be careful- she doesn't really understand most of the stuff from wizarding life."

"A particularly difficult family issue- long story," Lucy added when his face scrunched up in confusion.

"I've always liked a good story," he smiled in response before holding out his arm for her to take. "May I?" Anya watched as the two of them walked off together to become better acquainted.

"A part of me feels like I should warn him about her," Draco said as he came back to Anya's side, his arm slipping around her waist to hold her close again. "And yet, at the same time, I want him to find out for himself."

Anya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Be nice. She really isn't that bad," she told him, but she knew his attitude had nothing to do with Lucy. Tyler was one of those guys with the good looks, rippling muscles, and a smile that could melt the heart of an ice princess. Also, Tyler once admitted about having romantic feelings towards Anya, which made Draco very protective and even somewhat possessive. "And besides, _you_ shouldn't talk: you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine when we first met. I know what I'm doing- if she was really as bad as I use to think she was, I would never have subjected Tyler to that kind of torture."

"Maybe you should think about it," Draco mumbled. Letting out a groan as Anya slapped him on the chest, he sighed. "I can't help it. I'm always going to dislike any bloke who ever had some kind of romantic notion about you."

Anya simply sighed before turning so that she stood in front of him. "You know he doesn't hold a candle to you right?" When he didn't answer, she huffed before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. If it hadn't of been for their audience, she probably would have really went at him. "Do you believe me now?" she gasped out when she pulled away: his hands now dangerously close to being inappropriate as they grabbed at her butt. The desire in his eyes told her enough as it nearly burned her to the core. "Ok, I think we should cool it."

"If you insist," he smirked. And before she had a chance to get away, he snatched her around the waist and jumped into the pool behind her.

Cool down, indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AC: *exhales* Whew... Alright, that certainly cooled me down fast.<strong>_

_**DM: You said we should. I figured that this would be the fastest way to do so.**_

_**AC: A little warning would have been nice though. *rubs at cheek* Oh, great. Now I look like Ricky Raccoon. Lovely... *wads over to shallow end***_

_**LH: You alright? *helps Anya out***_

_**AC: Been better. *accepts towel from Tyler***_

_**MMM: Alright, people. I think that's enough for today. Let me know what you think, people.**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**MMM: Hello there, everyone. It's me again! I thought it would be a good time to do a little updating on my sequel story 'When Two Worlds Collide'.**_

_**AC: Cool!**_

_**MMM: Well, I could be incredibly cheesy and go 'it is rather somewhat cold outside' and all, but I'll spare you all of that.**_

_**DM: Thank Merlin for that!**_

_**MMM: Anyway, on with the story, shall we?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Nightmares<strong>

**August 7****th****, 1999**

"No… Stop it, please," a voice mumbled in the dead of night. The person beside him began to toss around in bed, bringing Draco out of sleep. "No! Stop! Don't!" Draco turned on the light on his bedside table and turned back to see Anya frantically thrashing around in her sleep, fighting off some imaginary enemy, tears slipping out from behind her closed eyes.

"Anya. Anya, wake up!" Draco said. He caught her wrist as she turned in her sleep and began to hit and claw at him. This only seemed to fuel her unconscious fear and desperation and she began to fight him even harder. Her nails scratched at his face but Draco ignored it and pinned her arms down at her sides whilst avoiding hurting her. "Anya, wake up!"

At that, violet eyes snapped open wide with fright. She eventually calmed down when she saw that there was no danger and Draco was the one holding her. Draco released her wrists and pulled back to allow her to sit up, wrapping the throw blanket at the foot of the bed around her quivering frame. "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare of Bellatrix?" Anya's arm instinctively curled in so that the inside of her forearm was cradled against her chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's been over a year," she sighed after a few minutes of silence. "You'd think I'd be over it by now. I mean, she's dead- she can never hurt me again. And yet…" She let out a huff of self-annoyance. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Draco pressed his hand against the side of her face, feeling the cool tears drip down from her eyes. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. It's a perfectly normal reaction to something like what you've been through. A year isn't long enough for a person to get over something like that."

Anya gave a weak chuckle. "You'd think that after everything else I've faced in the last decade, I'd have nightmares about them rather than Bellatrix, huh?" She gave another meek chuckle and rubbed at her arm before pulling it away from her chest. "You can hardly see it anymore, not unless you look really closely."

Draco looked down at the exposed skin of her forearm and he felt that usual loathing he always felt whenever he thought of his late aunt, not to mention the guilt he felt for not having done something at the time. The healers at St. Mungo's hospital had done their best to eliminate as much of the scar as possible, but Draco knew that no matter how hard they tried, Anya would always see the word 'MUDBLOOD' fresh and bold on her skin. Anya would pretend like they didn't exist, but Draco saw her apply make-up over the markings whenever she couldn't get away with long sleeves.

Careful as to not startle her, he gently placed his hand on her arm, blocking her view of the scar. Violet eyes looked away from the cuts to Draco's face, and he reached up with his other hand to cradle the side of her face. "You're still perfect to me," he told her sincerely.

Anya scoffed. "You know you're a terrible liar," she commented.

"And what about me?" Draco shot back. When she gave him a confused look, he let go of her so that he could roll up the left sleeve of his shirt. Like Anya, Draco had his own scars, so to speak. When he had been- unwillingly- recruited by Voldemort just before the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, his father had forced Draco into accepting the Dark Mark. Though the black ink of the snake and skull tattoo had faded next to nothing the day Voldemort was defeated, there was still the faintest trace left. And whenever people noticed on the streets, they'd all give him a glare as though he were some bug they wished to crush under their foot. "Do you think any less of me when you see this?" he asked.

Anya rolled her eyes as she cupped the back of his neck, pulling him towards her. Draco felt his blood heat up as her soft lips pressed firmly against his, her other hand coming up to twist through his hair. Draco wrapped one arm around her upper back, pulling her even tighter against his chest while his other hand braced him as he lowered the two of them back onto the bed so that he knelt over her.

It never ceased to amaze Draco that out of all the blokes on the planet, Anya chose him. Him- Draco Malfoy, the wizard with the most damaged past. That past pushed her away once, but she found it in herself to accept it and love him. Why this woman- this angel- would ever choose someone like him was a mystery, but Draco wasn't going to question it. He was just going to make sure that he'd never lose her again.

Eventually, the need for air became strong and they pulled away panting. "Does that answer your question?" Anya gasped as she sucked in oxygen.

Draco simply laughed in response and allowed himself to flop back into the mattress, Anya tucked snuggly into his side. He felt her smile through the fabric of his shirt and head the light chuckle bubble out past her lips. "What's so funny?" he chuckled.

Anya gave another chuckle and squeezed her arm where it sat over his chest. "I'm just thinking just how far we've come from. A Gryffindor and Slytherin- a muggleborn and pureblood. We're such polar opposites of each other and yet, we seem to fit so perfectly together. It's a little out of the ordinary."

Draco smiled as he skimmed his fingers up and down along the length of her back. "And since when exactly have we ever been 'ordinary'?" he teased. When Anya playfully swatted at his chest, her light giggling became a squeal of laughter as he rolled back on top of her and began to tickle mercilessly at her sides. When he stopped his assault, he leaned down again and whispered against her lips, "It's a good think that I don't like ordinary."

Anya sighed as she nestled back into his side when he flopped back onto the bed. "So… are you coming with me and Cathy to Diagon Alley next week?" she asked. Looking at him through her lashes, she gave him an adorable pout. "You know that kid looks up to you and simply adores you to bits. And I know that she'd love to have you with us."

Draco smiled. "Absolutely." He then squeezed his arm affectionately around her waist. "You know I love you, right?"

Anya smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever and for always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>MMM: Now, I'm not sure if everyone will really understand this particular chapter, so I'll just take a quick moment here and explain. With everything Anya has dealt with in the past, she has quite the material to work with for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I may not have any personal experience with that sort of thing, but when you've read different stories with characters experiencing it or reading about the subject in general, you can get an understanding.<br>Now why did I write this kind of story? Well, there is one thing I DO know about and that's how the stress of starting a new school- especially college- can be on a person. I had quite a few random dreams in the day. And when you have PTSD and you become very stressed with something, your mind works too hard during the time your conscious and it can't help protect you when you asleep. So Anya could still have the occasional nightmare. And I thought that showing an exceptionally tender, caring side of Draco would be nice.  
><strong>_

_**Don't forget to review!  
><strong>__**  
>Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**MMM: I'm back! So despite the fact that the weather forecast stated that not much snow actually fell, the wind made it seem like a never-ending dumping. Translation- pretty but messy. Not exactly the kind of weather conditions I go walking around in. So I enjoyed the warm comfort of my home and did some more editing and typing. I figured I could post another chapter today while I had enough chapters prepared ahead. I've also got a few new chapter ideas for the ones that haven't been written yet. Should be fun.**_

_**AC: Glad to hear things are going well.**_

_**MMM: Well, the truth is that I also wasn't really up to do much today. Went bowling last night with the family. A great music selection, my white shirt glowed brightly under the black lights, and I played my best last night: 101 the first game, 120 the second. I even won the 2nd game- for the first time ever! Normally, my best score was around 70-80 (my far sight isn't the greatest and I don't do enough that requires glasses to see from far away.) Fun thing is that my sister and I have the same kind of prescription for glasses, and she bowls better without them. So to keep her glasses safe and not risk something happening to them, she takes them off and I put them on. Weird huh?**_

_**AC: A little bit. But hey- if it helps you guys play better, who am I to judge?**_

_**MMM: Exactly. Anyway- enough about my personal life. How about we get to the part that you all really wanted- the story update?**_

_**AC: Yes please!**_

_**MMM: Then, here we go! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 The New Witch<strong>

**August 10th, 1999**

Cathy was too excited to stay still for more than five seconds. So far, she'd already experienced travelling by the Floo network- which was _wicked cool_- and gone through the crazy and elaborate system of Gringotts, and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. Eager to see everything Diagon Alley had to offer, the tween blonde hurried down the steps of the wizarding bank and ran to the nearest shop, gazing through the window at the highly-polished broomstick on display. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed. Turning back to her cousin and her boyfriend, she unleashed her puppy-dog stare on them. "Can I get one?" she asked.

Anya chuckled as she shook her head as she calmly walked down the stairs, her fingers interlocked with Draco's. "No way, kiddo. The rules say that all first years aren't allowed broomsticks. It's written on the letter," she explained. Pulling out the paper from her pocket, Cathy skimmed through the list again and saw at the bottom and there was a note regarding broomsticks. "Told you so."

"But I thought I'm going to learn how to fly during my first year. How can I do that if I don't have a broom?" Cathy asked.

"The broomsticks are provided by the school for the classes, during the lessons only," Draco replied.

"Drats," the blonde girl mumbled.

"The only exception I ever heard of was when Harry became seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team- Ow! What was that for?" Draco groaned as he rubbed at the spot where Anya had elbowed him in the side.

"Don't go putting any ideas into my little cousin's head!" the auburn haired witch hissed at her boyfriend. Cathy tried to look as though she hadn't heard what Draco had said, but Anya saw right through it. "Don't even think about it, young lady! There is no way on this earth that you're gonna be part of your house's team!"

"'My house's team'? I don't even know what this Quittish is!" Cathy insisted innocently. Maybe if she learnt about it more, she'd be able to convince her cousin otherwise and get a broom after all.

"It's 'Quidditch'," Anya stated. Giving her boyfriend a look, she motioned to Cathy. "Well, you started it- you can finish."

Draco gave her a sheepish grin before he began to explain the wizarding sport. And the more he talked about it, the more Cathy realized that Anya was right: there was no way in heaven or hell that she'd try out for it. It sounded _way_ too dangerous. "Now you see why I said no?" Anya asked when she saw fear flash in the tween's eyes.

"No kidding," Cathy commented as she slowly backed away from the Quidditch supply shop as if it were some kind of wild animal that was about to pounce if she moved too fast.

"Ok, so I get the whole Quidditch bit and stuff like potions and charms classes sound easy enough to understand. But what exactly did you guys mean by houses and all that?" Cathy asked later as they walked into a robes shop.

"Well, there were four famous people who had come up with the idea of creating a magical school for young witches and wizards to study and perfect their magic abilities. When they finally finished building the school, they selected students and grouped them off into four separate groups known as 'houses', each house named after one of the founders and symbolized what traits that founder valued most," Anya explained.

"How did they do that?" Cathy asked, her voice muffled slightly by the robe that was being tugged over her head to measure.

"An old hat had been charmed to see into the mind of a person when placed on their head," Draco spoke up. "It takes the strongest qualities that you possess and matches them to those that a founder had and that is the house you're meant to be in."

"If you're the kind of person that is brave and adventurous, then that makes you like Godric Gryffindor. Being a loyal friend to others and being humble were traits that Helga Hufflepuff valued, so people who are like that are placed in her house. Rowena Ravenclaw was the real brains of the group and she'd accept anyone whose strongest qualities were intelligence and quick thinking. As for the last founder, Salazar Slytherin, well… He was the kind of person that valued purebloods and power, so whoever fit that description often were given the 'privilege' to wear his house crest symbol," Anya continued on.

Cathy nodded to the seamstress witch at the desired length of her robes before turning back to her cousin. "Alright, so it's pretty much that heroes and adventurers go in Gryffindor, shy and quiet kids are Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw's the nerds and geek squad, and social ladder-climbers with an attitude are Slytherins," she summed it up.

Draco gave the young witch a smirk as he leaned back in his seat. "I happened to be a Slytherin when I was at Hogwarts," he commented.

Cathy could feel her face grow red-hot as the blush spread to the roots of her hair. "Well, what I meant was that Slytherin sounds like he was a real jerk. Not that I'm saying that you're a jerk since you got sorted into his house! It's just that they all _sound_ like a bunch- Ugh! I mean- You know… Anya, help me out here please?!" she begged but her older cousin simply laughed and shook her head. "Can we change subjects, please? What did you mean by 'house crest'? Is that like a coat of arms?"

Anya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's exactly like a coat of arms; the four different house crests are actually on the wax seal from your letter," she said. "The lion is Gryffindor, badger is Hufflepuff, eagle for Ravenclaw, and the snake for Slytherin."

Once they finished up in the robes shop, they headed off to the bookstore. When Cathy asked about what else she should know about Hogwarts, Draco picked out a book from one of the shelves, _'Hogwarts, A History'_, and told her that it pretty much summed it all up. Whilst Anya and Draco went around the store finding the books Cathy would need, the blonde witch sat on the steps of a staircase and skimmed through the book. It seemed interesting enough.

It took almost no time at all for them to gather up everything Cathy would need for her school year and after a quick snack at the ice cream parlour, the last two things to get were a cauldron and Cathy's wand, and she was looking forward to the latter of the two.

Mr. Ollivander seemed like a nice old man. When he saw Anya, he greeted her warmly before beginning his search for Cathy's wand. Cathy was a little bummed out when she was told that the rose-colored wand with swirl details etched in the side wasn't the one, but it wasn't like she could really choose. "The wand chooses the wizard after all, right Mr. Ollivander?" Anya asked the older gentleman who nodded in reply. In the end, the wand she got was even better: dragon heartstring encased in pine with an almost purple hue to the wood. Once it was paid for, Cathy took the blue ribbon she had pulled from her hair and tied it around the grip.

"So when do I get to use this thing?" Cathy asked excitedly as they stepped out of the shop, waving her wand back and forth. She felt like a real witch now- it was so cool.

Anya came up behind the young witch and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "The law says that until you turn seventeen, you can't legally use any bigtime magic outside of school unless for a summer assignment. Think of it like getting a driver's permit- you can use it but only in moderation and under the proper supervision. And for obvious reasons, you can't go and perform any magic in front of muggles unless they're immediate family."

"So I could show my parents, Debbie, or Brad when I'm seventeen? That stinks," Cathy replied with a bummed expression. She let out a gasp as Draco came up behind her and trapped her in his arms and began to tickle at her sides, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Feel better?" he asked when he finally stopped. Cathy nodded as she spun around in his arms and wrapped hers around him.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Anya suggested as she watched the tender moment between her boyfriend and cousin. "I think Tom said he's got a new lunch menu down at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Actually, I've got something I have to check on real quick. Why don't I meet you two there?" Draco replied.

That 'something' was a brand new Firebolt broom for Cathy.

"I'll teach you to ride it before you go to school. That way, you'll be at the top of your class when you start," Draco promised the squealing girl.

Anya chuckled as she leaned over an kissed Draco on the cheek. "You spoil her," she said.

Draco smiled in return. "I told you I always wanted a little sister."

Cathy hid her grin in her mug of tea. _'I wonder what he'll be like when they have kids one day,' _she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MMM: And so, we've reached the end of another chapter. Hopefully, you enjoyed it and will be reviewing once you've reaching the bottom of this page.<strong>_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**MMM: Hey there! It's me again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm afraid my mind has been a little all over the place. Ok, so I just want to take a moment to explain how I came up with this particular chapter because it's just the cutest thing. I had been on Facebook and a friend had posted this picture of a lovely outfit set out on the bed with the note you're about to read in the chapter, and it said something along the lines of "every boyfriend should do this at least one a month." Anyway, I thought it was just so cute and something that Draco would do, and of course, I had to give it that elaborate Malfoy touch to it because let's face it- this wouldn't be a real fanfic story without it. Well, I just thought it would be cute to slip this in.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6 Night Out<strong>

**October 3rd, 1999**

Anya sighed as she apparated just outside of her house. Every muscle in her body ached and she was ready for a long weekend of being tucked away in bed. She thought Hogwarts was tough- college made that seem like child's play. The first month of her healer's studies was a never-ending sea of an irregular schedule, non-stop physical work, straining to get all the important notes down, and incredibly heavy bags of textbooks that had to be dragged from class to class. Today was the first time where she didn't have several assignments that needed to be done for next week and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Closing the door behind her, Anya dropped her bookbag by the door and dragged her feet to the living room, tossing her keys in the glass dish on the hallway table and shrugging off her coat as she went. Flopping down onto the couch, she grabbed the remote to unwind with a little TV time only to see that there was a white paper taped to the screen. Pushing herself back to her feet, Anya walked over to it and pulled it off.

_Go to the bedroom._

Curious, Anya did as instructed.

She didn't see Draco in the room when she got there, and when she called out for him, she was greeted with silence. Stepping further in, she found a black garment bag laid out on the bed, a tiny jewerly box resting beside it and a pair of golden-yellow peep-toe heels sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed. Picking up the note on top of the garment bag, Anya felt her heart melt.

_Anya,_

_ Dinner reservations are made for seven-thirty, I'll be back by seven to pick you up. I hope you like the dress._

_ Draco_

_ PS- I love you. With all my heart._

And her heart melted a little bit more when she went into the bathroom and saw that a bath was already drawn for her, the sweet smell of raspberry and cocoa bath milk drifting up from the steaming water. Her warm, plush bathrobe was neatly folded and sitting on the double-countertop and zen music played from the cd player on the stool by the tub, a glass of her favorite rosé wine sitting beside it. "Perfect," Anya sighed as she dipped her fingers in the water to test it. Count on Draco to know just what she needed after a long week. Looking at her watch, Anya saw that she had a good two hours before Draco would be back.

An hour later, Anya stepped back into the bedroom in her robe with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. Walking over to the bed, she picked up the garment bag and unzipped it. Folds of fabric spilled out as Anya pulled out a beautiful, ruby-red strapless dress of the softest satin, an overlay of matching chiffon cinched under the bust with a gold brooch with red rhinestones pinned at the cleavage. Carefully placing it on the bed, Anya picked up the little box and found a pair of simple red rhinestone earrings sitting on the white cushion inside.

At seven pm exactly, a knock sounded on the bedroom door just as Anya finished with her make-up: a little golden-cream colored eyeshadow, mascara, and a tinted lip gloss. Hurrying over to the door, she opened it and was greeted with Draco standing there in a black suit with a dark green shirt, silver tie, and a bouquet of white gardenias and roses. "You look stunning, Anya," he breathed, causing her to blush.

"Thanks," she said as he handed over the flowers. "I had a great fashion consultant," she teased.

"I always thought you looked wonderful in those colors," Draco replied. "My Gryffindor Princess."

"Why thank you, my Slytherin Prince," she grinned before grabbing her wand and conjuring a vase for the flowers. "So where exactly are we going?" she asked as she arranged the bouquet before tucking the wand back into her gold clutch.

She didn't have to look to know that Draco was smirking. "Nice try, but no luck. You'll find out soon enough, so just wait and see." And then suddenly, something was covering her eyes and blocking her sight. "Do you trust me?" he asked when she tensed slightly. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and visibly relaxed when he draped a shawl over her shoulders before tucking her into the crook of his arm. "Hold on tight."

Anya felt herself be sucked in that familiar sensation that came with apparating and then the cool night air brushing against her skin. She said nothing as she allowed Draco to lead her to wherever it was he was bringing her. "Ok, so it's somewhere high enough that we need to use an elevator," she commented as she heard the ding of the shaft going up multiple floors and the traditional elevator music. Another ding announced that they arrived and Anya could hear the sound of of glasses and cutlery clinking. "And it's clearly a restaurant."

"Stop trying to guess. You'll find out soon enough," Draco whispered into her ear before helping her sit down. "One... two... three."

And with that, the blindfold came off.

Anya looked around the restaurant and though it seemed familiar, she wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't until she looked out the window that she realized. After all, how many restaurants have an incredible view of the Arc de Triompe or the Louvre museum? "The Eiffel Tower? You took me to Paris?" she gasped.

Draco smiled as he sat across from her. "Yes, Paris. You've said you always wanted to go to France and I figured that this would be the best time seeing as we both have a little break from all our studies," he told her.

"But I only talked about France once in passing, months ago," Anya stated. She remembered- they'd been watching TV and a commercial for some airline company was playing, showing several different vacation spots including France. Anya mentioned how she would love to go at some point and that was it. She didn't think Draco even heard her say it, let alone decide to surprise her with dinner in the Eiffel Tower. Anya was even more impressed when Draco flagged down one of the waiters and ordered something for them in perfect French. "How on earth did you plan all this?" she asked.

Draco simply shrugged in response. "The las couple of days, you've come home from school and practically fell asleep immediately. I could have hosted a Quidditch World Cup finals in our bedroom and you'd have been none the wiser," he grinned. "It was easy to make the arrangements."

After dinner, Draco continued to surprise Anya. First, he brought her to this amazing little jazz club for some cocktails and dancing, followed by a lovely horse-drawn carriage ride through the streets of Paris under a beautiful star-lit sky, and then had their portraits drawn by a street artist. Anya felt spoiled.

It was a little after midnight when Anya felt her eyes start to droop. "I guess... We should probably head back home now, huh?" she yawned.

Draco wrapped his arm around her but instead of apparating, he led her towards one of the city's most extravagant hotels. Apparently, he had booked them a room so that they could enjoy the long weekend in the city of love.

Anya sure felt loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MMM: And that's it for tonight! Hope to see you next time! Don't forget to review please!<strong>_

_**Nancy (aka megamatchmaker)**_


End file.
